The knee joint is frequently the object of injury and is often repaired using arthroscopic surgical procedures. An example of such arthroscopic surgical procedure is the replacement of anterior cruciate ligaments of the knee. The tearing of these ligaments is common in sports activities such as football or skiing.
It has been difficult to insert and fasten a soft tissue replacement in a blind hole or tunnel. Attempts have been made to thread the soft tissue replacement through the tunnel and over an anchor, but with some difficulty. As such, improvements which provide a quick and efficient way to couple a soft tissue replacement to an implanted anchoring system are desirable.
Currently, fascia lata soft tissue replacements are flexible strands which are affixed to a threaded stud and turned into the femoral tunnel. Unfortunately, this procedure may result in the soft tissue replacement being wrapped upon itself during insertion. Hamstring soft tissue replacements are also currently fixed over a screw in the tibial tunnel and fixed on the lateral femur. This technique may require the femoral tunnel to completely penetrate the femur. In addition, according to present procedures, fixation of the soft tissue replacement on the femoral side may require a large incision.
Additional procedures include the use of bone-tendon-bone grafts which have been pre- or intra-operatively harvested from a donor site. In addition to the problems associated with graft retrieval, these bone-tendon-bone grafts are of fixed length. This fixed length significantly reduces their usability, as it is not possible to easily adjust the tension or length of the implanted tendon.
While offering certain improvements in arthroscopic surgery to repair ligaments, the prior art may still be improved upon to overcome the limitations of the endoscopic hamstring soft tissue replacement fixation due, in many instances, to the weakness of the mechanism used to couple the tendon soft tissue replacement to an aperture formed within a bone. Other techniques attempt to use biological fixation to augment or replace mechanical fixation. While increasing fixation strength, these techniques require time to fully realize their fixation potential. Additionally the techniques may take additional surgical time and resources that a purely mechanical fixation technique may not require.